fishfilletfandomcom-20200214-history
Nep
Neea "Nep" Jacklin, also known as "Nepeots", "Nepoleon", "Nepotism", "Neptune", and basically anything else containing the word 'Nep', is one of the original four FF members. The other three being Mrato, Puss, and Audre. Nep's residence in the popular Casa de Nep. Life Before FF Prior to joining FishFillet on 3 July 2013, Nep attended Twentieth Street School, along with FF founder Mrato. In middle school, Nep went to James S. Bell, while Mrato went to KKSA. Nep met Puss, Audre, and Ykell, who welcomed Mrato into their group when she transferred to JSB later that year. Nep was a member of Club Lazy, along with the rest of the pre-fillets. The pre-fillet group was split up in 2011 when Ykell moved to Simcoe with her family. The rest of the group was further divided as they went to different high schools: Mrato to ESA and Nep and Audre to LCI (Last Chance Institute) with Puss. To keep in contact, the group initially messaged over Facebook in pairs, along with ex-Fillet, Puss. Significant Contributions to FF * Study of FF memes * Large contributions to Mrelly fanfic: Miss X (unfinished) and Acquaintanceship Indeed * Adaption of the FF Prison AUs written by Mrato and Ykell into a feature-length script, never published. * Co-creation of the FF PowerPoints with Mrato. * Casa de Nep used for many FF gatherings and sleepovers. FF Memes As FishFillet's resident Memeologist, Nep has participated in practically every FF meme, including the less popular ones (eg. Sexe Shep). Nep has created (or co-created) the following memes: * Sexe Shep * Sixers * LMO * Smooth * Cheesecake (15 August 2013) Relationships Mrato The friendship between Nep and Mrato is the second longest of any Fillets, 8 years, after Audre and Ykell's 10 years. Nep and Mrato are the closest Fillets, proximity wise, as they live very close together. Their friendship has endured multiple school changes but remains strong. They are both avid Simmers and often spend entire days simming together. Puss Nep and Puss met in 6th grade at James S. Bell, circa 2010, and became friends due to being in the same class. They were both on the basketball team in grade 6, and the volleyball team grades 7-8. They bonded further due to early practice times and the resulting sleep deprivation. At the end of grade 8, Puss and Nep made a pact to remain friends through high school. This pact was dissolved by the end of grade 9, as they drifted apart due to differing interests. It is believed that Nep is largely responsible for Puss leaving FishFillet in August 2013. Ykell Ykell met Nep in 2010 at James S. Bell. They were in the same grade 6 class and had lockers beside each other, prompting their first conversation when Nep's locker smelled "like ass" and she asked Ykell to lend her some deodorizing spray. Ykell introduced Nep to Audre later that year, and the three quickly become friends with Puss. When Mrato transferred to James S. approximately halfway through that school year, she was included in their group, and the five of them formed Club Lazy. After Ykell was added to FF by Mrato on 15 August, she and Nep enhanced their friendship through the use of dank memes. At FF Meetup 2014, Ykell and Nep prepared together at Casa de Nep. Audre Nep was introduced to Audre via Ykell in 2010. The two bonded over their mutual love of food, notably Mr Noodles and Swiss Chalet. Audre and Nep attended the same high school and both participated in the plays The Audition and Twelve Angry Jurors (2013-14). Casa de Nep Casa de Nep, House of Nep, is the primary location for FF sleepovers and other non-outing meetups, in a way, the Union Station of FF. Casa de Nep is located on the Lakeshore, fortunately not within the Slums. FF Meetup 2014 (Summer) Prior to the semi-annual FF dinner at Swiss Chalet, Nep and Ykell both got ready for the event at Casa de Nep. This was also the site of that meetup's FF Sleepover (sans Audre). Andre During the FF2014 sleepover, a man was seen by the Fillets from the window of Casa de Nep, publicly urinating on the building opposite. He was named Andre (likely by Ykell) and assumed to be inebriated. The Fillets questioned his actions as there was a perfectly shady alley less than 100m away, yet Andre chose to piss on the nice building. He later got on a streetcar and was not seen again by the Fillets (as far as they know). Fun Facts * Nep's nickname was given to her by Mrato. It was originally Nepeots "Nep" Peots, but shortened to Nep for convenience sake. * Nep once accidentally committed incest by dating her cousin (by marriage -- no blood relation) Robbie for two weeks in 2010. Category:People Category:FF Members